The present invention relates to a releasable lock mechanism for hitch pins. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cam operated releasable lock mechanism for hitch pins which is activated and deactivated by simply pivoting a handle member 180 degrees.
There are many types of lock mechanisms for preventing accidental displacement of a hitch tow pin. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,394,031; 3,926,456; and 2,845,281 disclose such devices. However, in addition to other differences, none of these devices disclose the use of a cam lever to horizontally slide a retaining member into position so as to overlie a hitch tow pin with a simple 180 degree movement of the cam lever. In addition, the present invention solves many other problems associated with currently existing devices.